


Soulmate

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Torture, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from bacunluver69: can i get a movav fanfic where mogar goes into an all out rage while fighting someone, nearly killing the person, and vav just holds and soothes the angry bear man until he calms down with the scent of his 'mate' filling his nose please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

When Mogar sees the face of the man that killed his family he stops thinking coherent thoughts. Flashes off the cold unmoving corpses flit through his brain, the all consuming pain that shredded at his heart. The man sneers his teeth shinning in a taunting manner and all Mogar sees is red.

He roars out his wrath and aims the sharp diamond sword right at the man’s chest. He lunges forward roaring and screaming as he uses all his might in an attempt to end this monster’s life. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear the superhero duo yelling, but he doesn’t care.

“You will pay for what you did!”

The man dodges his sword swings with arrogant ease, barely putting in any effort. To be fair Mogar isn’t calculating his attacks he just swinging on impulse and blind fury.

The man snickers his eyes alight with a crazed smugness. “They were put down like the pests they were.”

Mogar lunges at him aiming for the neck. “You have no right!”

The man leers and easily avoids the attack stepping to the side. “You should’ve heard their screams. I didn’t kill them quickly, oh no, that wouldn’t have been any fun.”

“Silence!” Mogar gives up on swinging and just throws the sword at the man’s head with an unnatural amount of strength. The blade misses its mark by a fraction, but the hilt smashes into the villain’s face knocking him out cold.

Mogar just stays his ground panting and clenching his fists, his pent up rage not being released like he thought it would be. He’s still furious, he still needs to hit something. He wants nothing more than to rip this man’s limbs off one by one, so he can feel what he put Mogar’s family through. He wants revenge. But before he can do anything fatal a gentle hand falls on his shoulder spinning him around slowly.

Vav’s eyes are wide with fear and concern and the rage just melts out of Mogar’s soul. He lets his shoulders slump, and he pulls his mate to him wanting to drown in his scent. Vav’s scent is so unique, a mix of tea and pizza and whatever shampoo he uses. It’s so strong and every time Mogar catches a whiff of the scent it feels like coming home.

Mogar hasn’t informed Vav that he is in fact his mate, he also has never held Vav this close before. The superhero is awfully tense, but Mogar can’t find it in himself to care. He’s never been this calm and it’s a blissful experience.

Vav’s awkwardly patting him on the back attempting to be reassuring, but the sudden closeness is clearly strange to him. Every time it feels like he’s gonna stop out of the hug Mogar just holds him tighter, and buries his face into his neck even harder. Vav’s presence is calming him down, and just generally making him feel better.

“Dude I think he’s imprinted on you or something.” X-Ray is snickering.

Mogar growls and holds Vav closer glaring at X-Ray over Vav’s shoulder. “Mine.”

X-Ray tips his head back laughing in hysterics. “Oh my god! He totally called dibs.”

Vav is just laughing nervously laughing. “You’re just playing right Mogar?”

Mogar looks up at Vav from where he’s nuzzling against the superhero’s neck scenting him. “No. You are my mate.”

X-Ray is pretty much dying from hilarity at this point and Vav’s face is as bright as a firetruck. Mogar just presses his nose into the juncture between Vav’s neck and shoulder and just inhales deeply.

“You mean mate as in friend right?”

“Do friends share an intense emotional bond, and wish to be together _intimately_?”

Vav’s face somehow becomes an ever darker shade of red, and Mogar is growing worried for him.

“No, that is uh... that’s not what friends do.”

Mogar continues to nuzzle at Vav’s neck adoring how their scents are mingling and intertwining as one.

“What is your equivalent to a mate?”

Vav quickly glances over his shoulder and sees X-Ray still within hearing range. He grabs Mogar by the bicep and leads them away from his nosy friend.

“Well we call them girlfriend’s/boyfriends. Sometimes just lover or partner is fine too. And they do all that stuff you said. But you said that’s what I am to you, and we haven’t talked about it, so are you saying that you actually _know_ I’m yours?” Vav babbles his explanation avoiding eye contact and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Mogar nods. “I have known since you showed your strength by stopping me when we met.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “Wow, okay you mean I’m your soulmate. A bloody soulmate, that’s just ridiculous!” Vav’s laughing to himself and Mogar cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“What is a soulmate?”

Vav takes a moment to think about it. “It’s like, the person you’re meant to be with. Even if you do everything in our power to stop it you will find them and you will love them. They are yours, and you are theirs.” Vav seems to have dazed off a bit. “Uh...does that it explain it?”

Mogar nods still in awe at the concept he’d just been introduced to. Vav had just explained what he understood to be just a mate, but _more._ He makes it sound so important.

Mogar reaches at brushes a hand over Vav’s chest. “Soulmate.” He whispers it like a prayer.

Vav’s staring at him with wide eyes. “You can’t just say things like that!” Vav’s voice is low and breathy, an Mogar revels in how it brushes across his face.

He steps toward the hero hand brushing gently across the side of his neck.  Vav doesn’t step back “Soulmate.”

Vav’s watching him carefully but he’s not backing away or arguing against Mogar’s actions in the slightest. Mogar pulls Vav’s face closer to his whispers at his lips. “Soulmate.”

Vav’s voice catches, and Mogar closes the gap between them lips soft and gentle. He closes his eyes, and forces himself to get lost in the moment mentally running from all his problems and fears and anger. He runs away from it all and Vav’s welcoming embrace.

When they separate for air they keep their foreheads pressed together staring into each other’s eyes. Vav grins and the corners of his eyes crease with happiness.

The hero’s voice slips out sweetly, while staring into Mogar’s eagerly awaiting eyes. “Mate.”


End file.
